The present invention relates to an elastomeric stator for eccentric spiral pumps and has a rigid casing that surrounds a lining that is made of rubber or the like and has a hollow chamber that serves for accommodating a rotor and has a double or multiple spiral configuration; a flange ring is disposed at the two ends of the stator for resting against other parts of the eccentric spiral pump.
With the known stators of this type, the outer periphery of the stator has a cylindrical configuration and its ends are bent away upwardly in order to be able to establish a connection to the other parts of the eccentric spiral pump. The connecting elements thus have a circular configuration on the outer and inner periphery. In addition, as a result of a cylindrical rotor casing and the spiraling within the stator, a quantity of rubber is needed, which additionally leads to varying thicknesses of the rubber.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate extra elastomeric material and to ensure uniform thicknesses of the rubber as well as favorable connection possibilities for the stator within the pump.